1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus for positioning a screen sound source with high resolution and a method of reproducing the screen sound source.
2. Description of Related Art
With the wide-spread use of large-screen displays, demand for enhancing the user listening experience by spatially matching an image with a sound source has been increasing, and this has prompted a considerable amount of research into such spatial matching.
In order to spatially match an image with a sound source on a screen, a plurality of loudspeakers are two-dimensionally disposed on or behind the screen of a display, and a sound source is reproduced through a loudspeaker corresponding to a specific screen position.
This method can generate a sound source at an accurate position of a visual object displayed on the screen of the display, and it requires several loudspeakers to generate a sound source at a position on the screen of the display with high resolution.
In addition, the method should separately drive a large number of loudspeakers that are two-dimensionally disposed on or behind the screen of the display. Thus, an amplifier and controller are included for separately controlling the large number of loudspeakers.
For these reasons, the method can be employed in an application field such as theaters in which a large enough space is provided behind the screen. The method can be difficult to use in small-scale displays such as household flat panel televisions (TVs) whose front is made of glass.